


Stakeout

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Cop AU, Cop Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Lance, cop or mafia Keith, it’s open to interpretation, nipple piercing discussed, penile piercings discussed, tsk tsk, unprotected sex, voyeur kink discussed, you should always wear a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: The car shakes when Lance and Keith are in there alone.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please, always use a condom when having anal sex. These boys don’t follow the rules.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak), and editor, my husband (no account).

At one in the morning on a dead end road, a street light flickered, illuminating dilapidated brick buildings, discarded trash, and a jalopy.

The road was abandoned by all but a stray cat who stared at the car like it was a giant mouse; the cat’s fur was so red as to look like it had rolled in paint.

The cat stalked towards the car, stopping whenever it rocked gently. As it approached, it could see that the windows were opaque; fogged up, not tinted.

No sound could be heard until…

“Keith!” The muffled cry convinced the old cat that it was time to find other prey.

At the sound of his name, Keith hummed, nuzzling into the wild curls below Lance’s belly button. He swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth, the muscles at the back of his throat milking the head. His tongue undulated, laving the underside with precision.

“Keith, how can you breathe? Please move, please! I’m dying.” Lance writhed in his seat, panting. “Okay, okay, I was joking when I said you were my cock-warmer. Please? I need to– _Fuck_ –”

With a quick movement of his head, Keith cut Lance off, Lance’s shout echoing through the small car. He bobbed his head up and down on Lance’s cock, the wet slide made easy by the excess of saliva. On each down stroke, his nose smashed up against Lance’s pelvis.

Lance began thrusting into Keith’s mouth. “Quiznak, you take me so well. Fuck, Keith, I want you on top of me. I need to be inside you.”

In a heartbeat, Keith was straddling Lance, pressing him back into the seat. Their lips crashed together hungrily, tongues sliding together.

Hands restless, Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, traced down his back, and finally spread his cheeks apart. “You ready for me, babe?”

“Prepped for you before I came out here,” moaned Keith. “I used the purple one, so I’d be nice and loose for you. Didn’t clean up after, so there’s plenty of lube left behind.”

“Nasty.” Lance grinned. “What do you think about when you fuck yourself?” He ran his dick’s head over Keith’s wet, fluttering rim. “Tell me everything,” he whispered into Keith’s ear.

“I think about you,” said Keith, trying to impale himself on Lance’s cock. He failed.

“That’s not very descriptive. I’m not sure you actually want to be fucked tonight.” Lance stuck two fingers into Keith’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. “Tell me how you fuck yourself, _in detail_ , and I will follow your instructions.”

Whimpering, Keith suckled the fingers in his mouth.

Lance pulled them out with a pop. “I’m getting impatient.”

“I start small, just circling the rim with a lubed up finger.” Keith gasped when Lance started doing the same. He whined, arching his back.

“Is that all, baby?” Lance smirked. “I didn’t realize that rimming stretched you so much.”

“Asshole.”

“Yes, that is what I’m touching. What do you _mphh_ –?”

Keith shut Lance up, saliva dripping down Lance’s chin in a filthy kiss. “I stick two fingers in and rub across my prostate a couple times,” he said in a rush, followed by a groan when Lance’s fingers followed orders. “I alternate scissoring myself open and thrusting until I can fit a third finger. _Fuck,_ Lance!”

“Hmm?” Lance kissed down Keith’s neck and bit lightly on his collarbone. “And then what?”

“Then I lube up a dildo and fuck myself on it. I like the purple one best because it curves slightly to the left, just like you.”

Lance lined his cock up with Keith’s hole and guided the other man down. “Slow and gentle or fast and hard?” Lance asked.

“Today, fast and hard.” Keith gasped at the stretch and bucked, settling himself on Lance’s lap. “Give me a moment,” he panted.

Squeezing him around his waist, Lance peppered his chest with kisses, sucked one nipple into his mouth, and flicked the other with his fingers. He released the nipple with a pop and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. “These would look good with some ornamentation. A little silver barbell, perhaps? Or, if you don’t want something permanent, a clamp?”

“Lance…” Keith writhed in his lap. His dick jumped.

Abandoning Keith’s chest, Lance started stroking his cock with a slow, firm hand. “Or would you rather get a piercing here? A Jacob’s Ladder? A Prince Albert?”

“What brought this on?” huffed Keith. “Doing some research for a case? I’m not all that interested in piercing my dick.”

“Does that mean you might consider the nipple?” Lance hummed and bit gently on the rosy nub.

Keith cried out, arching his back. “Lance, fuck me! Please?”

Lance grasped Keith’s hips and drove up into him, thrusting smoothly despite the cramped quarters of the car. “Fuck yes, kitten,” he gasped. “Look at you, taking me so well.”

A dribble of pre-cum oozed from the tip of Keith’s dick, sliding down the shaft to glisten in the dark curls at the base.

“I bet you could come just from this. Do you practice, cumming without touching your cock? Do you stick a vibrating plug in yourself and go to meetings, getting off without anyone in the room knowing what you’re doing?”

“Fuck, that’s nasty,” Keith panted.

“But you’re going to try it, aren’t you? Next time there’s a big meeting, you’re going to go to it stuffed full and cum for me under everyone’s noses.” Lance moaned. “I wish I could be there to watch you struggle not to move, not to groan.”

“I could sneak you in,” Keith gasped.

Lance gave a particularly harsh thrust, aimed directly at Keith’s prostate, and Keith came with a shout of surprise. He clenched down on Lance’s cock, pulling him over the edge with him.

Shaking, sweaty, and heaving for breath, wrapped in each other’s arms, they came down from the high.

Lance ran a hand through Keith’s damp hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith snuggled into Lance’s neck, breath washing over the cooling skin and making Lance shiver.

They sat together for a moment, still joined.

“We really fogged up the windows this time,” murmured Keith. “How can you keep an eye on your mark if you can’t even see their house?”

“Cops have their ways.” Lance laughed. “I had my eye on my mark the whole time.”

Keith grinned. “Nah, you closed your eyes at the end.”

“I knew exactly what you were up to. And it was definitely nothing illegal…this time.”

“You’d love to bring me in, wouldn’t you?”

“Hmm, yes.” Lance gazed at him, eyes half-lidded. “Get you in cuffs, fuck you in an interrogation room. Have everyone watch so that they know you’re mine.”

“Kinky.” Keith got off of Lance’s lap, both of them groaning at the loss of warmth. White dribbled down Keith’s thighs.

“You’re a mess,” said Lance fondly. He handed Keith a tissue. “Clean yourself up.”

“And if I do?” Keith looked at the cop searchingly.

“I’ll take you out for a milkshake at Kaltenecker’s?”

“So this stakeout was just an excuse to have sex in the car?”

“You said you wanted to mix it up a little,” Lance said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not including safe sex in this fic. I really wanted the visual of the white dripping out of Keith. HC that they are exclusive with each other, tested negative for any STIs, and will get tested again after this.
> 
> This was an attempt at setting the scene but keeping the fic short, so I started out with the "camera" outside the car and focussed on the cat, and then zoomed in to the interior of the car. I hope that made it a little bit different/interesting.


End file.
